


Family?

by tbmd1066



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannon Compliant AU, F/M, Levihan Babies, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't seen anyone write a nice whole long thing on this topic, and I wanted to! So yes! A bunch of good short drabbles on the levihan pregnancy/babies. I've got about two chapters right not, and I'll almost definitely keep writing, so stay tuned, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanj tells Erwin about the bab

Hange’s fist was clenched tightly enough that she could feel her fingernails digging into her flesh. She took a deep breath, and knocked hard on Erwin’s office door. 

“Come in.” Erwin answered promptly, and Hange pushed the door open. 

“I have a problem.” she declared. 

“Is it an emergency?”

“It’s a personal emergency.” she answered. Erwin raised an eyebrow. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and Hange sat, agitated. 

“Can I get you a drink?” he offered kindly. 

“No thanks.” Hange answered. Alcohol was definitely not a good idea in this case.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked. 

Hange took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to tell Levi that I’m pregnant.”

Erwin stared at her for what felt like an eternity. “Really?” was all he said when he finally spoke. 

Hange nodded seriously. “Yeah.” she waited nervously for Erwin to say something more. 

“I… well, congratulations.” he said. “I didn’t even know that you and Levi were-”

“We wanted to keep it quiet.” Hange explained. 

Erwin leaned back into his chair, seeming to be stunned. “...I owe Mike so much money.” he whispered. Hange gave a brisk laugh and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Lucky Mike.” she said, dragging the toe of her boot across the floor. 

“You haven’t told Levi yet?”

Hange shook her head, what-if’s banging against the inside of her ribs. “I have no idea what he’s going to say.” she told Erwin. “I don’t know if he’ll be upset, or resentful, or scared, or--”

“Or happy, or excited?” Erwin suggested.

Hange smiled. “Not quite what I was thinking.” she had to admit. 

“Relax. I think it’ll be okay.” Erwin said. “I mean, try to tell him _gently,_ but, you never know, he might be really happy about it.” Erwin studied Hange’s face. “Are you happy about it?”

Hange’s brain had been in such a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions between the infirmary and Erwin’s office, and she’d barely stopped and focused on one thought long enough to figure out how to feel about her own pregnancy. 

“I… I guess it depends.” she said slowly. “if I’m… I don’t… ugh!” she grabbed her head in a vain attempt to make her brain shut up. Erwin was kind enough to wait her out. Hange sighed. “I don’t want to do this alone.” she said. “If you’re right, and he’s happy, that… it’d be wonderful, but…”

“That’s fair.” Erwin nodded. “But there’s no sense in torturing yourself. Go tell him.” 

Hange could feel her heart jump into her throat. “Okay.” she said. “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg babby woah


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanj tells Levi there's a bab happening

Hange didn’t even knock when she entered Levi’s quarters. He was still at his desk, doing paperwork. She smiled at him as he turned around to see who’d just walked in. 

“Jeez, four-eyes, not even knocking anymore?”

“Sorry.” Hange said. She was too nervous to even match with her and Levi’s usual rapport, which of course, Levi noticed immediately. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. “It’s late, are you having trouble with your research?”

Hange smiled. “No, no, research is going great-- well, as good as ever, at least.” she sighed. “I, um, I’ve been feeling kinda sick for the past week or so…” it was an understatement. Her morning sickness had been killing her

“What?” She hadn’t wanted to mention it to Levi. She remembered the time she’d had a bad cold, and how Levi had scrubbed all of headquarters spotless, practically wearing his fingers down to the bone. Levi seemed to be a lot more afraid of general illnesses than the Titans, Hange thought, but she was still trying to find out why that was. “Sick how?” Levi asked.

“Um….” Hange hadn’t expected him to take it well, but she was still thrown by how openly scared he looked. “Like, queasy? I’d uh, I’d thrown up a couple times this week.”

“Fucking hell, have you been to the infirmary?”

“Yes, I went today.” Hange said. The next part was the hardest. She sat on the edge of the bed, and Levi immediately rose and joined her.

“And?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Hange assured him, although she wasn’t sure that that was completely true. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit! Being sick like that’s not normal, Hange.”

“I’m not sick, and it’s not an injury, which was I thought it was at first, actually.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Hange watched Levi carefully to figure out if he was still breathing, he’d gone so still. “Levi?”

“Sorry, I…” Levi stammered. “I’m the father, right?”

“Of course you’re the father!” Hange said. Levi nodded, and fell silent again. “Well? Say something!” Hange cried.

“What do you want me to say?” Levi asked. 

“Something! I don’t know! Something! Something… reassuring?”

Levi took her hand in his. “I’m glad you’re not sick or injured." 

Hange laughed, and buried her face down into Levi’s shoulder. “Thanks. What about the--” she paused. “What about the baby, though?”

“I’m not sure what to think.” Levi admitted. “I’ve never given much thought to being a dad. Have you?”

Hange shrugged. “Not much. People ask you about it more when you actually have the capacity to have a baby. It seems like people have always just expected that I’d become a mother, until I joined the corps, I guess.”

Levi nodded. “That makes sense. Do you,” he looked at her with concern. “Do you want kids?”

“I…” Hange’s hand seemed to almost move on its own volition, and placed itself on her lower abdomen. “I don’t want kids alone.”

Levi’s hand moved to join hers. His fingers were cold. It seemed like Levi’s skin was almost always cold, Hange had noticed. She laced her fingers through his, still resting their hands on her abdomen. “I’m not going anywhere.” he said. 

Hange felt so relieved that she began crying. 

“Wha- hey!” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” she sniffled. “I’m fine, I’m just so glad!”

“Is this what happens to pregnant people?” Levi asked. He stopped holding her hands to hug her. 

“I guess!” Hange choked out in a horrifying cross between a laugh and a sob.

Levi pulled away and looked at Hange’s general womb area.

“You’re not going to see it.” she told him. “It’s very small.” she smirked. “Must get it from you.”

“I think it gets it from being a fucking fetus.” Levi shot back. Hange laughed. She flopped back onto the bed. 

“Sure thing, little man.”

“Oi, shitty glasses.” Levi said, crawling over to lie next to her. “You’ve taken time off of work, right?”

“Mhm.” Hange nodded. “Erwin made me.”

“Good for-” Levi stopped in the middle of his sentence. “Wait, you told Erwin before you told me?” 

Hange wondered if Levi was upset by that. He seemed like he might be. “I was asking him for advice on how to tell you!” 

“Hmph.” 

“Well, for now I’m not allowed on any missions, so you’re gonna have to watch your own ass.” Levi snorted. “But I’ll keep doing lab work.” 

Levi nodded. “Of course you are.”

Hange chuckled. “I’ve got a new experiment going.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m going to wait and see how long it takes for my scientists to notice and ask if I’m pregnant.”

“You’re so weird.”

Hange grinned brightly. “But that’s why you like me, right?”

Levi stared at her, and reached over. Hange wondered briefly if he was going to brush her hair out of her face. He didn’t, he pinched her nose and shook it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how excite


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is (arguably) Levi and Hange's most "grown-up" friend, but like... as much as we call him Dadwin he is still not a parent.

Levi tried not to fidget in Erwin’s office chair. He hated sitting in Erwin’s office chair because it was big and plush and as comfortable as it was, Levi’s feet didn’t quite reach the floor and it was hard to be authoritative while also resisting the urge to swing his feet.

“So… Hange told you.” he stated.

Erwin nodded. “Yes, she did. How are you taking it?”

“Fine." Levi said. He hesitated then. “I just… Erwin, what do dads do?”

Erwin looked at him blankly for a second. “You never…” 

Levi shrugged. “There was this guy who was around a little while after my mother passed away.” he said. “He taught me how to stab people and take their money.”

Erwin stared at him. “Oh… my god?” 

“Yeah, so I feel like that’s probably not the parenting strategy to go with.”

“No, please do not do that.” Erwin said. 

“I won’t.” Levi promised. “It’s pretty easy to figure out what not to do, but what _do_ I do?”

Erwin laughed. “Levi, you really don’t need to worry. I think you’ll be a great dad.” he smiled. “Parents, at least the half-decent ones, keep their kids clean, which you can definitely do; fed, which you can also definitely do; and they try to keep their kids safe, at least, as much as they can.’

“Right, but that’s the obvious stuff.” Levi interrupted. “I meant what do I do to be a good dad for my child?”

“You know I don’t have kids either, right?” Erwin pointed out. Levi shrugged. “I don’t know, listen to them, teach them how to do stuff.”

“Like…?”

“Like how to read, and walk, and tie their shoelaces.” Erwin suggested exasperatedly. “Not necessarily in that order.”

Levi nodded. 

“Levi, you’re going to be fine.” Erwin said. “From what I understand, most parents just wing it to the best of their abilities.”

Levi nodded again. “Okay.” he said.

“Do you want a drink?” Erwin asked.

“Sure.”

Erwin got up to grab his secret stash of whiskey. “And Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll do what I can, but honestly, I have absolutely no authoritative advice to give you in this situation.”

Levi took the drink. “Wing it with Hange then?”

Erwin nodded. “Wing it with Hange.” he toasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short it should be criminal but there we are


End file.
